


One Week

by Alex_Kollins, Lacessa



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Getting Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacessa/pseuds/Lacessa
Summary: Неделя Кристофера вращается вокруг Бака
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	One Week

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Week](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753788) by [elisela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisela/pseuds/elisela). 



> Запрос на перевод и сам перевод были сделаны довольно давно.  
> Также перевод опубликован на сайте с указанием автора и ссылки на оригинал - https://ficbook.net/readfic/9507199

_Понедельник_

Папа не придет.

Это уже не впервые. Мисс Эрнандес было жаль мальчика, когда она повесила трубку, но Кристофер знал, что папина работа означает, что иногда он не сможет к нему приходить. В последней школе папе сказали, что если он не сможет прийти на выступление, то ему придётся искать другую школу. И это было здорово: Крису все равно там не очень нравилось. Эта школа гораздо лучше.

Он чешет шею: рубашка, которую папа заставил его взять с собой на шоу, заставляет его ужасно чесаться. Крис думает, что он забыл её постирать. Эдди часто это делает. Его отец — самый лучший, но Абуэла всегда говорит, что ему очень трудно быть отцом-одиночкой и работать полный рабочий день, потому что ему нужно везде водить Криса. Может быть, думает Кристофер, ему нужно стараться лучше, чтобы папе больше не надо было куда-то уходить и работать так много.

— Ну что, музыканты, мы готовы? Мы уже почти готовы!

Мисс Эрнандес всегда счастлива. Крису она нравится, ведь даже если у него плохой день, он знает, что в 14:05 мисс Эрнандес улыбнется ему, когда он войдет в музыкальный класс, и это заставит его чувствовать себя так, будто он только что выпил большую кружку горячего шоколада. Они выстраиваются в очередь, и Хлоя шепчет, что он может держать ее за руку, если захочет, и Крис делает это.

Он не нуждается в помощи, но от осознания, что родители всех его друзей сейчас здесь, наблюдают за своими детьми с широкими улыбками и фотографируют, его сердце болит, однако рука Хлои тёплая, и она сжимает его ладонь, как только они выходят на сцену.

И тут Крис слышит, как его имя выкрикивают:

— Да! Кристофер!

Это Бак.

Вся его боль и дрожь уходят, и он улыбается так широко, как только может, делая глубокий вдох, когда мисс Эрнандес взмахивает руками и начинает петь.

Он почти не помнит. Свет прожекторов горит ярко, но, когда его глаза привыкают к этому, он видит знакомый силуэт Бака, стоящего в дверном проеме аудитории. Он хочет спрыгнуть со сцены после окончания песни, хочет, чтобы Баки поднял его и крепко обнял, но он кланяется и следует за своим классом за кулисы, все еще держа руку Хлои.

Бак встречает его уже там, и Крис, не дожидаясь разрешения уйти, срывается с места. Бак встречает его на полпути, и как только тот поднимает его, Крис утыкается головой в шею Бака. Тот пахнет грязью и огнем, но это не беспокоит мальчика.

— Кристофер, — тихо говорит Бак. — Ты проделал такую замечательную работу, приятель. Я так горжусь тобой.

Крис цепляется еще крепче.

— Спасибо, что пришёл, — говорит он. — Я не знал, что мне будет так грустно не увидеть папу.

Рука Бака поглаживает его по спине.

— А твоего папы здесь нет? Крис отрицательно мотает головой.

— Он звонил. Сказал, что произошла большая авария, и он должен помогать людям, — вздыхает мальчик, но не отстраняется от Бака. Вместо этого он шепчет Баку на ухо свою самую страшную тайну. — Жаль, что папа так сильно хочет помогать людям.

Бак его никогда не осуждает. И Крис знает, что его секрет в безопасности и что Бак всегда будет хранить его в своем сердце и никогда никому не расскажет.

Он чувствует, как Бак целует его в висок.

— Я знаю, что тебе тяжело, но я могу отправить ему видео. Хочешь?

— Да, — отвечает Крис.

Он начинает вертеться и немного отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на Бака.

— Ты отвезешь меня домой?

— Я все еще работаю, дружище, — говорит Бак. — Только не с папой, а со 136 частью. Я просто рад, что мы успели вовремя — в нескольких милях отсюда был большой пожар, и я боялся, что не успею приехать. У нас грузовик стоит перед школой, хочешь посмотреть?

Крис кивает.

Ничего страшного, что папы здесь нет. Зато здесь Баки.

_Вторник_

Вторник-это не день Бака.

Это день терапии.

Крис ненавидит день терапии. После нее остается ощущение, будто его тело — это лист, дрожащий, трясущийся, готовый унестись прочь. Папа всегда заставляет его идти к машине после терапии, хотя Крис говорит, что у него ноги как желе.

Папа говорит, что это сделает его сильным, но это наоборот заставляет его чувствовать себя слабым. Вторник не так уж и плох; это еще и выходной день, и Крис любит это время. Папа говорит, что после работы, учебы и терапии они заслуживают того, чтобы отдохнуть и не готовить. В глубине души Крис считает, что он должен обедать вне дома каждый вечер (потому что альтернативой является папина готовка, а этого мучения никто не заслуживает).

Сегодня он выбирает индийское кафе. Бак был первым, кто привел его в этот ресторан в один холодный ноябрьский день, когда папа должен был отвезти Абуэлу к доктору, а Крис не хотел идти. Ведь он ненавидит, как пахнет клиника, и почти уверен, что от кашля всех стариков ему станет плохо. Так что в тот день он отправился к Баку (и он видел, что папа смотрел на него с раздражением в тот момент, и сказал, чтобы он не хныкал), и когда они растратили всю свою энергию, играя в парке, Бак привел его сюда.

В этом ресторане подавали овощи, которые действительно нравились Крису. Папа называет это истинным чудом, а Крис смеется, хотя это совсем не смешно.

На середине его Тикка Масалана (прим. блюдо испанской кухни) на телефон отца приходит уведомление.

— Это с работы?

— Нет, — отвечает отец. — Это всего лишь Бак.

И Крис не может поверить, что только что вырвалось из уст его отца. Всего лишь Бак? Бак — это все.

— И что он сказал? Он хочет приехать ко мне?

Эдди закатывает глаза, а Крис показывает язык, когда он не смотрит.

— Он только что прислал фотографию. Хочешь посмотреть?

Конечно, он хочет, но разочаровывается сразу, когда на фото просто две разные рубашки с вопросительным знаком под ним.

— А почему он спрашивает тебя о рубашке?

— Он хочет знать, какая из них лучше, — отвечает папа, и Крис уже собирается сказать ему, что зеленая лучше, когда Эдди добавляет: — Это для его сегодняшнего свидания.

Крис крепче сжимает вилку. Курица в его животе превращается в камень, который будто падает ниже и ниже. Он чувствует себя очень тяжело.

— Белая, — произносит Крис, и он совсем не жалеет о мысли, что Бак на неё что-нибудь прольёт.

Он снова пытается есть, но у него во рту словно образовалась пыль. Через несколько минут папа толкает его ногой под столом.

— Что случилось, Миджо? Обычно ты уплетаешь по две тарелки.

Он не собирается отвечать. Он не хочет, чтобы папа беспокоился о нем, однако он так долго работал над своим планом, а Бак вот-вот его испортит.

— Если у Бака появится парень или девушка, он больше не придёт к нам, — выпаливает он.

— Эй, Бак никогда про тебя не забудет, — отвечает Эдди, протягивая руку и сжимая его ладонь. — Ты же его лучший друг, и я почти уверен, что ты ему нравишься больше, чем я.

Иногда он не может поверить, что его отец настолько слеп.

— Я больше не голоден, — бормочет Крис, отодвигая тарелку.

— А если я закажу рисовый пудинг?

— Ну, может быть, у меня осталось немного места в желудке, — соглашается он, а отец качает головой и смеется.

— Давай, — говорит папа.

— Я должен высадить тебя у Абуэлы через час. У меня есть кое-какие дела сегодня вечером, так что ты останешься с ней на ночь.

_Среда_

— Я не хочу идти без Баки, — хнычет он, и Карла повышает голос.

— Кристофер Диаз, ты уже много раз проделывал это без Бака. Ты не сможешь обмануть меня, думая, что ты не способен, так что тащи свою маленькую задницу в воду.

Крис вздыхает.

Ведь обычно Бак приводит его на прием в водолечебнице и садится на край, волоча ноги по воде. Они начали приходить сюда после цунами, когда Крису было трудно войти в воду. Ведь воспоминания о том, как вода швыряла его, словно он был пёрышком, никуда не ушли. Крис помнит, как сильно плакал в первый раз, и поэтому папа в итоге прыгнул в бассейн вместе с ним, будучи одетым в свою в униформу.

Он умолял папу, чтобы он увёл его отсюда, но Бак сказал, что тот не может, потому что нельзя позволить страху победить. На следующей неделе Бак уже ждал его у двери. Они вместе вошли в воду, и, хотя Крис чувствовал, как Бак дрожит рядом, тот не отпускал его руки.

Бак говорит, что всегда будет прикрывать его спину.

Он останавливается на лестнице, и Карла вздыхает у него за спиной.

— Залезай в воду, и мы пошлём Баку фотографию. Крис делает первый шаг.

_Четверг_

Когда посреди урока математики раздаётся звонок, Кристофер не обращает на него внимания. Он ненавидит умножение, потому что его пальцам не нравится правильно писать множества. Папа говорит:

— Иногда тебе придётся работать больше, чем другим людям. К сожалению, такова жизнь.

И Крис знает, что он прав.

Но вовсе не обязан радоваться этому. Его удивляет, когда мистер Пирс говорит:

— Кристофер, собирайся, твой отец здесь, чтобы забрать тебя домой.

Папа никогда не забирает его раньше времени. Он считает, что хорошее образование — это одна из самых важных вещей, что может быть у человека.

Кристофер считает, что самое важное, что может быть у человека — это любовь.

Но в офисе директора не папа, а Бак. Крис бросается к нему и думает, что Бак, должно быть, скучал по нему, потому что он прижимает его к себе так сильно в ответ.

— Да, у него назначена встреча, — говорит Бак секретарше мисс Шери. — И поэтому он уезжает домой на целый день, — но, когда она оборачивается, чтобы взять папку для регистрации, Бак шепчет ему: — Побег из тюрьмы! — прямо в ухо, и Крис хихикает.

Бак шикает на него, пока они не садятся в машину, а потом опускает все стекла и кричит, пока Крис ликует на заднем сиденье. Крис думает, что его сердце вот-вот взорвется от счастья. Он чувствует, что его тело — это фейерверк, и сейчас четвертое июля.

— Я не могу поверить, что папа позволил тебе забрать меня.

— Ну, — говорит Бак, — я вроде как не говорил твоему отцу.

— У тебя будут неприятности, — сочувственно сообщает он Баку, потому что знает, что папа будет кричать, когда узнает об этом. Впрочем, об этом они подумают после. Сейчас об этом не надо беспокоиться. — Куда мы едем?

— У меня есть несколько идей, — отвечает Бак, — но я нашёл место, где можно попробовать заняться серфингом в помещении. И у них есть доска, которую ты можешь использовать, и они позволят мне быть рядом с тобой, хотя если это слишком…

— Я хочу сделать это, — быстро говорит Крис, прежде чем Бак попытается отговорить его от своей затеи. Он хотел научиться серфингу с тех пор, как Бак начал брать уроки. Он любит, когда может быть таким же, как Бак.

В крытом бассейне шумно, но Кристофер не боится, пока вода не начинает хлестать по его ногам на доске.

И в этот момент он хватает Бака. Жилет помогает ему удержаться на ногах, но с Баком все равно он чувствует в большей безопасности.

— Ты в безопасности, — произносит Бак. — Мы можем остановиться в любой момент. Я держу тебя.

— А если я упаду?

— Тогда мы сразу поднимем тебя наверх, — отвечает Бак. — Ты готов, Супермен?

— Готов.

Безумное выражение папиного лица, когда Бак приводит его домой в тот вечер, безусловно стоит того, но оно исчезает к тому времени, как Крис переодевается в пижаму, а папа просит Бака остаться на ужин. И тогда Крис начинает придумывать свой лучший план.

_Пятница_

— Что значит, что мне нужно идти к Абуэле? — вопит Крис. — Это вечер кино!

Отец использует свой терпеливый голос.

— Мне правда жаль, Крис, но я должен работать. Сейчас на станции не хватает людей, потому что все болеют.

Кристофер скрещивает руки. Это нечестно. На прошлой неделе они пропустили вечер кино из-за того, что Бак чувствовал себя не очень хорошо, и папа должен был позаботиться о нем, и Крис не хочет пропускать его второй раз подряд.

— Глупая работа, — бормочет он.

Он почти пинает стул, но потом отец смотрит ему в лицо и говорит Абуэле не позволять Крису пить орчату на ужин. Если только Крис не пойдет с Абуэлой…

— Могу я вместо этого остаться с Баком?

— Он работает со мной, приятель.

Крис ненавидит их работу.

— Ты даже не заботишься обо мне, ты просто заботишься о других людях, — говорит Крис, опускаясь на стул.

Ему нужно, чтобы Бак приехал сегодня вечером. У него есть план. Он собирался включить ужастик, устроиться на коленях у Бака, чтобы отец затем обнял их. Крис знает, что они любят друг друга, и не знает, почему они просто не признаются в этом, но он пытается подтолкнуть их уже несколько недель и действительно думает, что это сработает. Однако даже если отцу нужно работать, Крис все равно может пойти к Баку и рассказать ему самое лучшее о своем отце.

В голосе отца слышна грусть, когда он отвечает:

— Ты знаешь, что это не так.

Но Крис настолько зол, что опускает голову на стол и не смотрит на него.

— Ты все разрушаешь, — произносит Крис.

— Мы можем устроить вечер кино завтра, — предлагает папа. — Я обещаю.

Отец не понимает.

— У Бака может быть свидание! — объясняет Крис. — Тогда он больше никогда не придет, и виноват в этом будешь ты.

Ножки стула царапают по полу, и Крис осознает, что он отодвинулся, однако не поднимает головы, чтобы отец его не видел.

— Так вот в чем дело? Крис, я ведь недавно говорил тебе, Бак всегда найдет для тебя время.

— Я хочу, чтобы он нашел время для тебя, — отвечает он. Все разрушено. Ни один из его планов не сработал, и теперь из-за глупой работы отца Бак влюбится в кого-то другого.

Отец так долго молчит, что Крис бросает на него быстрый взгляд. Тот, нахмурившись, смотрит прямо на него. Он выглядит обеспокоенным. Это не то, что когда-либо нравилось видеть Крису. Наконец, папа произносит:

— Мне кажется, ты что-то недоговариваешь. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я вижу Бака почти каждый день, поэтому скажи мне: что происходит?

— Я хочу, чтобы Бак был влюблен в тебя, — признается Крис. — Хочу, чтобы он остался в нашей семье навсегда. Я продолжаю пытаться заставить тебя полюбить его и не знаю, почему ты этого не делаешь. Разве ты его не любишь?

Отец замирает с открытым ртом, а затем смеется. Он смеется так сильно, что прислоняется к кухонному столу, и из-за этого Кристофер начинает плакать. Даже если он не любит Бака — хотя Крис на самом деле думает, что любит — ему не стоило высмеивать сына.

Отец, должно быть, видит его слезы, потому что он вытирает его лицо рукой и останавливается.

— Крис, извини. Я… я не смеюсь над тобой, обещаю, просто… успокойся. Давай позвоним Баку.

— Нет! — кричит Крис.

Даже если папа знает, он все равно может составить другой план, возможно, ему просто нужно быть хитрее. Если отец расскажет Баку и они станут смеяться, тогда Кристофер никогда не получит того, чего хочет. Отец игнорирует эту просьбу, и через минуту лицо Бака усмехается с экрана. По крайней мере, он становится обеспокоенным, когда замечает слезы Криса, в отличие от его отца, думает мальчик.

— Привет, Баки, — тихо здоровается он.

Бак начинает спрашивать, что случилось, однако отец его останавливает.

— Бак, расскажи Крису, что ты делал во вторник вечером.

Взгляд Бака направлен сначала на отца, затем он снова переводит глаза на Криса.

— У меня было свидание, приятель. Мы ходили на пляж. 

— Бак, — говорит отец. Его голос звучит так же, как когда Крис слишком медленно собирается перед выходом из дома. — Расскажи Крису, с кем у тебя было свидание.

Кристофер не хочет этого слышать. Он уже решил, что будет ненавидеть этого человека, кем бы он ни оказался. Может быть, если он будет ненавидеть их достаточно сильно, Бак поймет, насколько он ошибается, и перестанет встречаться с ними. Эта мысль практически сразу заставляет чувствовать его себя лучше. Бак так долго не отвечает, что Крис начинает беспокоиться. Может, это кто-то, кого он действительно любит, и он знает, что Крис не будет счастлив. Может быть, это кто-то, кого Крис уже любит, и тогда все будет еще хуже.

— Бак, — повторяет папа. — Все нормально. Просто скажи ему.

— У меня было свидание с твоим отцом, Крис, — Бак выглядит взволнованным. — Надеюсь, тебя это не слишком беспокоит.

Все слова застревают у Криса в горле, все сразу. Они словно просятся наружу, но он не может их выпустить, не знает, что сказать в первую очередь. Все, что он может сделать, это заплакать.

— Крис, прости…

Отец прерывает его.

— Это не то, о чем ты думаешь, Бак. Думаю, он счастлив.

Крис кивает так быстро, как только может, так быстро, что у него болит шея. Он не может ни на минуту позволить Баку думать, будто не хочет, чтобы тот встречался с его отцом. Может быть, он даже может сказать ему, что завтра вечером они должны не смотреть фильм, а пожениться.

— Кажется, я запутался, — реагирует Бак. — Мне стоит приехать?

Крис говорит «да», в то же время отец отвечает «нет» и затем смотрит на сына.

— Нет, — настаивает он. — Ему нужно в школу. Увидимся на работе, я объясню.

Школа? И он должен идти в школу после того, как услышал лучшие новости за всю свою жизнь?

_Суббота_

Кристофер никогда еще не был так счастлив. Бак пришел в полдень—чего никогда не бывает в настоящий вечер кино—и после того, как они поговорили о том, что им очень жаль, что они не хотели говорить об этом, пока не наступит подходящее время, Бак пригласил всех на ланч.

Крис не уверен, что они имели ввиду под правильным временем. Самое подходящее время, думает он, должно было наступить в ту минуту, когда они, наконец, признали, что любят друг друга. Они не использует это слово, но Крис знает, что это так.

Он пытается усадить Бака рядом с папой, когда они устраиваются на диване, чтобы посмотреть фильм, однако Бак только улыбается и усаживает его посередине.

— Ничего не изменилось, — говорит он. — Ты все еще мой любимый Диаз.

— Ой, — хихикает папа. Его рука прижата к сердцу, но он улыбается.

И Бак целует его, просто, быстро, почти также, как он целует Криса, только в губы. Вот тогда-то Крис и узнаёт, что Бак действительно любит папу. Поцелуи от Бака ощущаются как тёплая постель и мёд, его сердце ощущает себя таким счастливым, что теперь и его отец знает это. Он кладет свою ручку поверх руки Бака — той самой, что держит руку его отца — и сжимает ее.

Бак ошибается. Все изменилось. Теперь его жизнь стала намного лучше.

_Воскресенье_

Когда Крис просыпается, диван пуст, и на минуту он беспокоится, однако, как только заглядывает в комнату отца, видит растрепанные волосы Бака, торчащие из-под одеяла. Он самостоятельно делает растяжку, пока смотрит мультики, хотя обычно отец не позволяет этого, а потом снова заглядывает в спальню, но оба мужчины все еще спят.

У отца есть правило, что Крис не может пользоваться плитой (и первый научил того готовить яйца в микроволновке, хотя Бак издавал рвотные звуки, когда отец однажды так сделал). Кроме того, Крису почти десять, и неужели он недостаточно взрослый, чтобы пользоваться плитой самому? Бак даже позволяет ему помогать, когда готовит завтрак, так что не то чтобы у Криса не было практики.

Он хочет сделать что-то хорошее для них.

Он думает, что если сможет сделать все идеально, то, возможно, Бак останется навсегда.

Первым выбором Криса стали панкейки, но он не помнит количество нужных ингредиентов, которое использует Бак, хотя тот делает их каждые выходные. Ему хочется чего-то лучше, чем просто яйца — они недостаточно особенные.

Как только он ставит сковороду на плиту, пол позади скрипит, и он замирает.

— Крис, ты хочешь, чтобы тебя посадили под домашний арест? Мы оба знаем, что твой отец не разрешает тебе готовить самостоятельно.

— Я ждал тебя, — говорит Крис.

Он улыбается Баку, однако тот только фыркает.

— Хорошая попытка. Сегодня я не скажу, но больше этого делать не буду. Чем мне тебе помочь?

— Ничем, — отвечает Крис.

— Я готовлю вам с отцом завтрак в постель.

Он чувствует, как Бак обнимает его за талию, а потом его ноги отрываются от пола. Нос Бака щекочет его шею.

— Баки!

— Ты самый лучший ребенок в мире, — произносит Бак. — Мне так с тобой повезло.

Крис чувствует, будто он светится. Он ерзает, пока Бак не разворачивает его, и прижимается к нему, оборачивая руки и ноги вокруг Бака так сильно, как только может.

— Ты хочешь остаться, Баки?

— Для чего?

— Навсегда, — говорит Крис, целуя его в щеку. — На веки веков.


End file.
